


to be loved by god

by m1kam1 (ddaydream)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: mikami has thoughts, not sure how to tag this hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaydream/pseuds/m1kam1
Summary: Sometimes, when Mikami is filling out his daily page of the notebook, he wonders what God looks like.
Relationships: Implied Mikami Teru/Yagami Light, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	to be loved by god

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first dn fic. sorry if i completely utterly totally fucked smth up. and i wanna write smth longer eventually but here we are for now

Sometimes, when Mikami is filling out his daily page of the notebook, he wonders what God looks like.

He is careful not to imagine him too vividly. A small part of him is afraid that if he comes up with too definite of an image, he will be disappointed. He cannot allow himself to consider anything that might make him waver in his faith. Still, subconsciously, a picture comes to mind. 

Logically, he understands that Kira could be a woman, but he feels in his heart that he is not. He is referred to on the news as “he” and “him”. It seems impossible that it could be any other way. He thinks that this might be the only way he could be truly disappointed in Kira’s presentation. He’s never had much interest in women. 

He doesn’t imagine him to be particularly physically imposing. He’s probably plain and fairly unassuming, someone you’d never expect from looks alone. Mikami also believes that Kira will be much shorter than him. He’s not sure how this thought initially came to be, but it’s there now. There’s something sort of thrilling about the fact that he imagines him this way; he likes the knowledge that he could overpower him, but will inevitably choose to submit.

He wonders how they will meet for the first time. Will he pass him in the street one day? Will he see the telltale sign, the name with no lifespan, and be unable to stop himself from collapsing at his feet? When he closes his eyes and pictures the moment, he swears he can feel Kira’s hand touching his chin, tilting his head up so that they can meet each other’s eyes. 

No, no, it will be different. Kira has a plan for everything. He will ensure that the moment is perfect. All Mikami has to do is keep writing the names, keep proving that he was the correct choice, and wait for the day that God will reveal himself to him.


End file.
